


You're An Original

by hellomahfriendz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:43:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellomahfriendz/pseuds/hellomahfriendz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Clarcks had a passion for singing, and everyone who's been to the pub down the street in Oklahoma at least twice knows it. But they also know that she has a knack for attracting bad luck. Her parents were murdered when she was twelve, her brother left her about a year later, and then her sister two years later. At age eleven, she sings at a club made out of her own home, living off of donations.</p><p>But when some famous band that she's noticed the other girls her age call One Direction show up to her small business, why is she the slightest surprised? They're teens just like her, with hormonal needs, just like her. But that isn't why they came, not matter how drunk they are ten minuets in. Nah, they came for the rumoured singer, who no-one even knows the name of. That's what scares her. If some random superstar knows who she is, everyone else is bound to as well. She's a heart-stealing criminal in hiding, that just stepped into the light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I know it says she lives alone at eleven, and she does, but she has good reasons and I know she'd normally be sent to a foster home/adoption center but meh. It's my story.

Ty's POV

"Hey guys!" I said into the microphone, bouncing onto the stage of the club I owned. People started to shout encouragement, some wolf-whistle, but most shouted responses. I smiled and added, "Well I'm going to sing for you tonight like I promised, so do you guys have any requests?" Hands rose in the air and I picked a boy with blue eyes and dyed blond hair in the back of the room. "Blondie in the back!" I clarified, and he replied with a slurred"S&M by Rihanna!"  
I let out a laugh and nodded, repeating it to the DJ. "Great choice, but why do you listen to Rihanna anyways?" I saw him flush and a boy to his left shook his head sadly. I glanced at him and took in his sight. He had bright, warm brown eyes and a buzzcut that was slowly growing back. He looked like the type that only came so his drunk friends weren't arrested. He probably was. As the music clicked on, I stepped back and looked up, ready to sing.

" Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on  
Na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
Na na na na

Feels so good being bad  
There's no way I'm turning back  
Now the pain is my pleasure  
Cause nothing could measure

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

Love is great, love is fine  
Out the box, out of line  
The affliction of the feeling  
Leaves me wanting more

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M

Oh  
I love the feeling  
You bring to me  
Oh, you turn me on  
It's exactly what  
I've been yearning for  
Give it to me strong

And meet me in my boudoir  
Make my body say ah, ah, ah

I like it  
Like it

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care  
I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones  
May break my bones  
But chains and whips  
Excite me

Na na na na  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it  
Come on  
Come on  
Come on  
I like it  
Like it

S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M  
S...S...S  
And  
M...M...M" The song finished and everyone clapped, the occasional compliment. A handful of people came and donated money to me for my singing, but I was more interested in the two at the back. They weren't the only ones in their group, three others stuck close by. The one I had noticed earlier, the brunette, weaved his way through the crowd and to my feet. I was sitting on the edge of the wooden stage, my feet hanging off. I looked down at him and smiled, asking, "How can I help you?" He grinned, noticing I was talking to him, and said, "Me and my friends want to talk to you privately." "Those four?" I nodded to the ones he was hanging out with. He shook his head vertically and I notioned him forward.

"Go to that door," I whispered, pointing to the backstage door that had the guard, Stan, near it. "And say 'mushrooms'. Don't judge my codeword though. Just go with what he does, the guard, he's going to pretend you are trying to get in to you know, do something with me like some people do at other places, and pretend to take you out, but he's going to get you back to me. Be good and tell your friends for me, will you?" He nodded and dissapeared into the crowd, heading to his buddies.


	2. The Boys Of One Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has the story of her family and why she owns a club and why she lives alone and....stuff. It's sad. =( And then she meets the boys! Happy =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I get to post this because my laptop keeps restarting or something comes up and I can't post it. Third time typing it. >=(

Ty's POV

After the man left, I stood up and ran off the stage, going up the stairs and into my bedroom. It was simple really, smooth tan walls with a green trim and green leaves on the top. My bedpost was normal wood and the sheets were white with a tree on the far right side, chopped off on the side because it was a tad too big. On the ceiling above my bed there were many origami owls(that I made) hanging on clear string, and the window to the right had light traveling through them, making small shadows on the wall. Next to the bed, a few feet away, there was a white door to my bathroom, and next to it a red one that led to my recording room. Yeah, I had a recording room, pretty awesome, right? At the foot of my bed, there was a dog crate on the floor that my puppy, Rex, lived in, and there were two small bowls that I fed him in. I stepped in and looked around, calling, "Rex?" I heard scrabbling from my bathroom and he came out, two boys running after him. I noticed they were with the group in the back and calmed down, picking up Rex and sidestepping to avoid getting hit by the two boys. 

"Why are you two in my bedroom?" I hissed, backing up into the doorway. One on the left was about to answer, but he smirked and whispered something to the other and backed up. I turned back to the hallway but was barreled down by someone from behind, hitting the floor with a loud shout. "Shit," I whispered, standing up from the person's arms and limping to my bed and sitting down, staring at the dazed boy that was lying on the carpet. "Uhh... So, why are you guys in here?" I asked, and he looked up then jumped to his feet, walking over to me. I flinched back but relaxed as he put out his hand. I shook it and said hello, and he told me in a silly-sounding voice, "Louis Tomlinson, at your service." I just giggled and smiled, replying, "Ty. Pleased to meet you. Wait, weren't there more of you? Two more, I believe?" The other two shared a look and smiled nervously, looking to me. "Do you have anything they could prank someone with?" The boy I talked to earlier said. Aw HELL no! I stood up and ran out, the others hot on my heels. 

"If they did find it, they'll be in here." I said, stopping in the hallway. They all gave me a strange look until I tapped the door under me with my foot and then stood back, taking my key necklace off and turning the lock, opening the wooden latch and jumping in with a small thud. It was dark but I knew my way around, making it over to the water guns and grabbing two, turning on the light with my foot. Two boys were nosing through things but hadn't noticed the light until I said, "Stick 'em up and turn around, slowly." They both froze then did as said, turning around. I stopped and dropped everything when I saw what they held. The one on the left held my oreos, a green water pistol, and a small box, and the other held a bucket of water that he set down on the floor next to him, a pink water pistol, and a picture frame. THE picture frame. I was about to say something but I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see the boy with a buzzcut, and I looked up at him with teary eyes, before breaking down.

He picked me up but I didn't fight it, and he waved the two over before setting me on my purple sofa and kneeling in front of me, asking, "What's wrong?" I sniffled and looked up before pointing to the picture frame. He looked at the boy and asked me, "Harry?" I shook my head furiously and pointed at the picture a bit stronger, and Harry gave the boy the frame. "What is this?" He asked to himself, staring at it. I just curled up and cried harder. I probably looked like a whimp, a little baby, so I took a few deep breaths and took the wooden frame softly, whispering, "They're all gone." Before going into hysterics. He put his hand on my knee and looked at me knowingly, but asked, "What happened?" I straigtened up and stopped crying before saying, "They left me. Everyone of them. My parents died when I was six, on the way back from my birthday party. It was a car crash. Terrorists blocked up the bridge down the street with a ton of cars, then more cars stopped, and everything happened at the same time. Everyone crashed and it piled up, and then there was shooting. They shot everyone, and most of them were my family, and my friends. And they bombed the bridge right after. No one could have a funeral, every single body fell into the river. And I had to watch all of it. Then my brother, Chase, he left us right after. He committed suicide, jumped off into the river where the bridge used to be. And Sarah, she abandoned me, left to a different country. I was almost alone. But Melody-" That was when I stopped, sobs racking my body. The boy picked me up and just held me, waiting for my crying to stop. "Melody was taken from me. My baby sister. She was born on my birthday, right in the morning. It was awful. She was perfect, d-didn't deserve... didn't deserve anything. She was an angel. My mum was allowed to leave just for my birthday, but Melody had to stay. Someone just stole her, and they left a little screen thing where she used to lay. When I came back I found it and turned it on, but it was evil what they did to her. They had tortured her, ripped her body to pieces and hung her, only leaving it so I had to watch. I've lived alone since. This was my family. And that box," I pointed to the other boy that had snooped around and was holding, "has the little screen in it, her picture, the article that talked about the terrorist attack, an article about Chase, really everything."

I stood up and took the box too, opening it and quickly covering the screen. It still had the very last picture that I ever saw of my baby sister. She had cuts everywhere, she was bleeding, screaming, crying. No-one deserved that, even less her. I pointed out everything, adding on a label as well. Looking up, I smiled at them. "Sorry about that, I had to get it out or I'd explode." I said, opening a drawer and sliding it in, then hopping up on the counter. One of them opened his mouth but I stopped him. "Before you say anything, I'd like to know your names? I'm Ty, by the way."

Buzzcut guy stood forward. "I'm Liam."  
Then the blond. "I'm Niall."  
Then the other guy that was in my bedroom. "Zayn." I gave him a nod.  
Then the guy that had my picture frame. "I'm Harry but you can call me tonight." I laughed.  
And then Louis. "And I'm Jennifer!"  
"And we are.... One Direction!" They all said in unison.


	3. Some Very Important Subjects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys talk to Ty.

Ty's POV

I led the boys down the hallway, smiling back at them every once in a while. They weren't paying any attention when I looked back though. They had all looked at each other and started to talk lowly, low enough that I couldn't hear. I caught some words, 'Song' came up a few times, 'Label' even more, but my name was by far the word said most. I guessed they were talking about me, but I didn't dare listen. When we got to my bedroom, I picked up Rex and sat on my bed, looking up at them and smiling. "So.... you wanted to talk to me?" They all nodded, but pushed Liam up first. I giggled at that and he sighed, rolling his eyes and muttering something about him having to do everything around here, but then started to talk. "Ty, we were sent here by our manager to, 'see if you were any good', and if you were, we had orders to see if you'd like to sign a record label." I opened my mouth to speak, but he quickly added, "And don't say yes right away, because it's not as great as it looks." I nodded, and replied, "Well, that is good advice, but I wasn't going to say yes. Not that I'm saying no. When do you need an answer?"His eyes rolled back into his head as he thought, and he replied, "By Friday." I nodded. It was Wednesday right now. If I had two days, I could definitely get them an answer.

"Um.... I guess I'll think about it." Was my shaky respond. It sounded like more of a question. But was I trying to convince them, or myself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know it's short, but I had to put it out. I feel like I haven't updated in ages, so this helps. Working on the next chapter now. =)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil taste of what you'll be seeing later, because I'm tired and will fall asleep before I can finish the chap. The song is S&M by Rihanna and belongs to it's rightful owners along with everything but Ty and her club.


End file.
